The End
by Agent S7
Summary: Not all stories end. Rated T for violence. Oneshot.


The End

Agent S7

* * *

They would never stop fighting.

* * *

A cold shiver ran down Blossom Utonium's whole body as she crawled through the hatch. It was no different than the usual, of course, but it always pained her to see it.

The dark sky was always the thing she glanced at first. The thunderheads glowing brightly in blue flashes and the red rain (like blood) that poured down on the city. Then the young teen's eyes would turn to the city spread ahead of her, the cracked, destroyed buildings. Townsville City Hall looked like it had almost been overturned, bits and pieces scattered everywhere along with an upside-down dome. Various skyscrapers littered the cold, violet-tinted streets, collapsing into rubble constantly. Their half-broken frames sometimes stood, weathered and rickety. The streets were littered with skeletons that shot fear into her and her sisters.

Her sisters. They followed behind her lead, crawling up the hatch. Friends to the end…

Bubbles' eyes were now darker, with a sad, pained expression instead of one of joy. Her blonde hair was dirty, stained and short. She barely talked anymore, but had become quite the fighter since everything Ended. She matched Buttercup's strength, but with speed, not strength.

Buttercup. She had become a bitter shell of her former self since the living nightmare had begun. More fierce than ever, she now fought not to be powerful, but to protect her sisters, and in a vain attempt to back the evil that had invaded the world. Her tough exterior had been let down a little and she now protected her sisters at all costs.

Blossom had only recently looked in the mirror to see how she looked. Her red hair was flat and very long and her pink eyes were sore with tears. Her tattered pink outfit was dirty and battle-worn. She had barely had time to get new clothing since she and her sisters had turned thirteen and the nightmare had begun.

"I hear something."

Blossom turned her head to Bubbles. "What?" Blossom asked.

"Damn it! They're here! I knew it! I knew we should've moved!" Buttercup shouted viciously.

And Blossom heard it too. A cold hissing filled the air.

Her mind raced and the urge to escape was prominent among her thoughts.

_No._

She wouldn't run. She _couldn't_ run.

"We're going to fight them," Blossom ordered.

"What? Are you crazy! It's suicide!" Buttercup rebuked.

"Why?" Bubbles asked. "Why do this?"

"Because. Because we need to fight. We need to do what we always used to do—to do—to do what we've done _all of our lives._ We have to. We need to stand up and fight. We can't keep running forever."

Blossom crawled out from the bomb shelter and helped her sisters out.

Buttercup shook her head slowly. "I always said you were crazy, Blossom. But--" She hesitated. "But…I'll do it."

Bubbles bowed her head and then, slowly, looked up. "Me too."

The three sisters looked up at the swarm of demonic monsters hurtling towards them.

"Ready?" Blossom asked.

"Ready," Bubbles and Buttercup responded.

"Go!" There was a flash of light as all three girls shot forward, beams of energy trailing closely behind them. Blossom had another glance at the monsters—their horned heads, crimson eyes and teeth, huge bat wings, arm-scythes…

"Look out!" Bubbles warned.

A blade grazed Blossom's cheek, leaving what would probably be a permanent mark.

The demons surrounded the girls, swarming around them like angry bees.

Blossom's hands blazed with fiery energy. She nodded and her sisters did the same.

At once chaos erupted. The demons attacked, blades flying. Blossom's sisters vanished in the black and red, and she felt alone.

**_"But you are not alone, child."_** a creature hissed. Blossom slammed her flaming fist into the beast, decapitating it. Four other monsters flew towards her and she closed her eyes, concentrating on the energy. In a rage, she launched the energy from her hands in a beam, dismembering two of the beasts. The remaining couple snarled and flew at her from opposite sides. Blossom spread out her arms and grabbed the demons' throats. With a course of energy, the creatures burst into flame.

"Blossom!" a voice called. Bubbles.

Blossom started towards the voice, her eyes blazing. If they had hurt her sister…

Blossom burst through the crowd of demons and let out a wave of energy. The demons caught fire and exploded.

"Bubbles—you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." There was a gash on her shoulder, but it would heal.

The two sisters raced through the swarm, slamming their fists into each monster. Buttercup burst through the creatures' blockade towards them.

"There are too many of them!" said Buttercup.

"Keep…"(Blossom rubbed her scar) "fighting."

The girls remembered little of the actual fight. Only the bloodshed, the pain they felt, the bloodlust and rage. But also the confusion, the questioning: "why?"

But they never stopped.

Never.

* * *

They will never stop fighting.

* * *

Author's Note: I wrote this as sort of an epilogue for the PpG cartoon, which I think at first fell into mediocrity, and then lacked a good ending. I felt that this story, on the lines of the time travel episode, was a much better epilogue to the story, although it would obviously never have been made into a cartoon.

Comments?

s7


End file.
